


you saw me when i was invisible

by lovecamedown



Series: finnrey drabbles & ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Post-Battle, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: He finds her in the sleeping quarters of the Falcon, leaning against the wall and fiddling absentmindedly with the bandage on her hand. The graze on her head is still prominent, and Finn wants to make it go away. Make the pain go away. Make everything that’s ever hurt Rey just go away.///Rey and Finn comfort each other after being apart and after yet another battle.





	you saw me when i was invisible

**Author's Note:**

> so as a general rule i like to pretend that ep viii never happened because it makes me simultaneously sad and absolutely raging with anger.  
> but this fic is technically set post-tlj, once finn and rey have reunited. if, like me, thinking of tlj makes you cry, then just imagine that this is post-battle in general, not specifically viii!

He finds her in the sleeping quarters of the Falcon, leaning against the wall and fiddling absentmindedly with the bandage on her hand. The graze on her head is still prominent, and Finn wants to make it go away. Make the pain go away. Make everything that’s ever hurt Rey just _go away_.

Carefully, he pushes the half-open door so it’s open just another inch, and pokes his head around it. 

Her head tilts ever so slightly towards him, but doesn’t look at him, as though she just senses that he’s there.

“Hey,” he says softly.

She looks up at him, then, and smiles gently, tiredly. “Hey, you.” 

Finn smiles, stepping in to the room. “You okay?”

Rey nods, but it’s not even remotely convincing. “How’s Rose?” 

“Still resting,” Finn says, “she’s going to be okay.” 

“That’s good.” Rey smiles again. She’s so beautiful. Her hair is completely down now, falling so it just grazes the tops of her shoulders. Skin now clean from post-battle dirt and blood, all that’s left is the wounds themselves, and dark circles under her eyes. She’s paler than usual. Somehow Finn can feel her tiredness coming off her in waves. 

Finn wants to trace the lines of her cheekbones with his fingertips. Wants to always look at her, to tell her how much he loves the way she smiles at him even in the midst of sorrow, loves the little dimple in her chin, the arm wraps she can’t bring herself to stop wearing. 

Right now, though, something else is more important. 

“Are you alright?” She asks, voice quiet but strong. She crosses her arms over her chests, hunching her shoulders slightly, then brushes some hair behind her right ear. 

“I’m fine,” he replies. “Rey,” he steps a little closer to her, and she looks at him from under her eyelashes, so tired and lovely. “You know it’s okay for you not to be okay, right?” 

A tiny crease appears between her eyebrows for a fleeting second. “I really am okay.” 

“When you feel like telling me the truth,” he smiles, tone teasing, “I’m here for you. You know that, right?” 

Rey laughs a little through her nose, looking away for a second and shaking her head. “Oh, Finn.” 

“What?” One side of his mouth is still tilted up.

There’s a long moment of silence. Finn waits patiently for her to speak, face soft as he watches her fiddle with the frayed threads on her arm wraps. She’s looking down, foot shuffling along the floor, eyelashes dancing across her cheeks. 

Eventually, she looks back up at him and shrugs one shoulder. “How is it that you always see me?” 

Finn swears his heart actually melts. Like actual pieces of it have turned to mush; mush that only Rey could gather in her hands and put back together and make whole again.

Before he can say anything, she steps closer and, tentatively, reaches out to take his hand out from his pocket. She threads their fingers together, looking down at where their skin touches. Finn can feel her hand trembling a bit.

“You always see me. Even when I try to hide.” 

Finn swallows. His heart is in his throat. All that he can get out is, “that’s good, right?” and it’s a stupid, blurted-out question but apparently not all that invalid, because Rey chuckles a little and nods. 

“It’s a good thing,” she confirms, “no one has ever seen _me_ before you.” 

A soft smile spreads across Finn’s face. Lightly, he squeezes her hand, and brings it up to rest over his heart, fingers still entwined. “No one’s ever seen me, either.” 

“I was worried for you,” she whispers, stepping closer. She’s not meeting his eyes, but honestly, Finn would probably stop breathing if she did. “I just wanted to see you. To talk to you. To know you were okay.” 

“I was worried, too. I—I tried to get to you. To come help you, to—to do whatever you needed me to do.” 

Rey looks up at him, almost suddenly. Her brows come together. 

(Yeah. Finn stopped breathing before their eyes even meet.)

“You—you were going to…come for me?” 

“Well, yeah,” Finn says, like it’s obvious. “Of course I was.” 

“I…,” she falters, mouth open but no words coming out. She’s looking right in to his eyes, hand still joined to his and pressed against his chest. It’s intense and Finn’s heart is beating at a mile a minute, but he could never look away. Why would he ever want to look away? 

“…when you were still…unconscious,” Rey’s voice is barely a whisper, “I—I said to you that I’d come back for _you_ next time.” She admits, the ghost of a smile twitching on her lips. 

“You did?” He smiles back. 

“Yeah. Guess that didn’t work out.” 

“It did. You found me.” 

Her face clouds. She looks away again, and Finn wishes she’d look up, look up, look up, because the depth of her brown eyes is mesmerising and addictive. “I wish I’d…got to you sooner.” 

“Rey, it’s okay…,” 

She shakes her head. Doesn’t look back up.

“Hey,” Finn says, squeezing her hand, “we’ve got time. We’ve got all the time in the galaxy, right? We can come back for each other over and over, if that’s what you want.” 

Rey laughs, a soft, beautiful sound. There’s a pause before she speaks, voice a little absent. “I think I’d rather just be with you,” and then, a different tone—sad, this time, and a little afraid—“what if we don’t have all the time in the galaxy, Finn?” 

Softly, Finn sighs. He tightens his grip on her hand, using his other to gently tilt up her chin so their gazes meet again. “We have right now,” he whispers. “And that’s good enough for me.” 

There’s that smile again—gentle, tired, still the most beautiful thing Finn’s ever seen. “I missed you.” She admits in a whisper.

“I missed you, too. Never stopped.” 

Rey throws herself at him, then, letting go of his hand in favour of pressing their bodies together. It’s unexpected but thrilling, her arms wrapping so tightly around his neck, face burying in to the place where his neck meets his shoulder. Finn can feel her nose on his skin. He can hear her breathing. _Feel_ her breathing. 

He hugs her back immediately, not even hesitating. Wraps his tired arms around her waist and holding on tight, spreading his hands out over the small of her back. He holds her as if she’s the most precious thing in the entire galaxy—because, well, she is. 

And he wants to tell her. Wants to tell her how he feels when he sees her, how he aches when they’re apart, how he can barely believe that he’s made his whole life without her. But it’s impossible to articulate. There are no words—at least none that don’t terrify him. 

Finn is broken out of his thoughts when Rey starts shaking in his arms and he feels tears forming against his skin. He tightens his grip on her, then asks, “hey, Rey? You alright?” 

She shakes her head. “No,” she admits, sounding ashamed. “No, I’m not.” 

“It’s okay,” Finn whispers, bringing a hand up to cup the back of her head. “It’s okay. I got you.” 

“Just—so much has happened so soon, I…I don’t even know where to start,” 

“It’s okay.” 

“I’m getting you all wet,” she pulls away from him, wiping at the wet patch of tears on his jacket. “Sorry.” 

“It’s not a problem,” smiling softly, he reaches out to take her hand. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“I—don’t know.” 

“That’s okay. Why don’t we just sit for a bit, yeah? Just talk.” 

Rey nods, still a little teary. Carefully, Finn reaches out to brush fresh tears from her face, and her expression seems to soften at the gesture. He just wants her to be okay. Just wants her to know that she’s never alone—not anymore. She never will be again. 

They sit on the bunk, arms pressed against each other’s. Rey talks, Finn talks, they catch each other up on what’s been happening, and even cry a little together about the overwhelming surreal-ness of it all. 

“Everything’s okay now,” Rey says, sounding as though she’s saying it for herself as much as Finn. “Now we’re together.”

Finn nods. His heart clenches in his chest. They’re together, they’re safe—for now—and for this small moment, it feel like maybe it’s possible that things will be alright.

He tightens his grip on her hand and rests his head atop hers where it lays against his shoulder. “Everything’s okay now.” 


End file.
